Future
by shinigamivc
Summary: Starts the night after Renton leaves to find Eureka. Aside from that, you have to read to find out. R&R please n' thanx HOLLANDTALHO
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I need to write one of these cause it's getting to me that there aren't enough HollandTalho fics. You guys gotta agree... I need more to read, dammit! So, here I go. I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out, honestly, cause I haven't even rped this series yet But I absolutely love this pairing and so, I SHALL WRITE! Hopefully it'll be at least half of what 'My Princess' turned out to be and I'll be happy. (If you love this, write more to show your appreciation. If you hate it, write to show me how it's done. Either way, WRITE! XD)

This is a little something I came up with after watching the end again but Dubbed. It starts literally right after the end of the series-not including the 'one year later' part. Specifically the night after Renton leaves to save Eureka.

**Disclaimer:** I love this series and would kill to own it... but I don't own it... and I honestly don't think killing anybody would help me get it.

----------------------------------------------

"Future"

by Ren-chan (aka shinigamivc)

Talho raised her right hand to her lips, masking a yawn as she maneuvered through the darkened hallway of the Gekko-go. She didn't need lights to find her way back to her and Holland's cabin; she had made the trip so many times before that she could literally do it in her sleep.

Reaching the door, she calmly opened it; the room was dark as well. Even in the dark, she could make out Holland's form under the covers of their bed. She sighed softly, a placid smile forming on her lips. She quickly stripped off the clothing her had been wearing that day and dug for a T-shirt to wear - one of Holland's would do. After she put it on, she gently straitened it out, pausing for a moment as her hands ran over her stomach. She sighed again; her pregnancy still wasn't obvious yet, but she could feel the bump that was slowly forming from her abdomen. For a minute, she stood in the darkness with her hands gently caressing her tummy, thinking about everything that had happened… everything that was to happen from this point on. That was, until she heard his voice.

It was nothing more than a deep and tired mumble, but his words were clear. "You just gonna stand there all night?"

She turned her head to look in his direction. Even in the dark, she could see his oceanic eyes staring back at her. She rolled her own hazel ones and walked over to the bed, lifting the covers and lowering herself onto it. Before she could situate herself, he had seized her; one arm fell just under her breasts and pulled her close. After closing all the space between them, his arm relaxed and lowered a bit so that his hand could rest on her tummy. His other arm stretched up over his head, resting on the pillow just above her head. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes and smiling softly; it had been a while since he'd held her like this. She knew he felt relieved and - her smile widened a bit as she raised her hand above her head to meet his - at least somewhat successful for what they had done for Renton and Eureka, and for this world. He pressed his lips against the back of her neck and she could tell that he too was smiling.

"Are the kids asleep?" There was that voice again, so deep and throaty.

"Yes." She said, suppressing another yawn. "…They miss Eureka and Renton... but I think they'll be alright until those two get back."

"This is the first night that we don't have to wake up ready to fight." He said, kissing her neck just above her shoulder blades.

"…yes." She said softly. Truthfully… they didn't know if that was true or not, not yet, but it was a nice thought.

"mm…" She heard him sigh as he rubbed her stomach gently, seeming as obsessed with the bump as she was. He mumbled something else after another minute into the back of her neck, something indiscernible to anyone but Talho.

"I love you too." She mumbled back.

A few minutes past, both of them were on the verge of sleep when Talho lifted her head slightly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" this time his voice was little more than a groan, leading her to believe he had just fallen asleep. "…You're hearing things…"

"Shhh…" She hushed him. There was the softest sound of two sets of footsteps patting down the hallway. Sure enough, the footsteps stopped outside their door. After another moment there was a knock on the door, then another softer knock. Talho heard Holland groan and squeezed his hand gently.

"Who is it?" She said, her voice so soft and gentle.

"Talho!" Was the response. It was a half whine, half cry from two young voices.

"That's my name." Talho corrected, a hint of laughter in her voice that captivated Holland as he peered over her, pulling his body up to lean on the arm that had been above his head.

"It's Linck and me!" a female voice cried. Linck's voice followed: "Please, my we come in?"

"Yes." Talho responded softly as the door opened revealing Maeter and Linck. The children came over to the bed, letting the door shut behind them.

"We can't sleep." Said Maeter, followed by Linck. "We miss Mama and Renton."

Talho's hand moved away from Holland's to help prop herself up; her other hand fell gently on Maeter's head. "Where's Maurice?" She asked.

"He's asleep."

"He's not worried like us."

Talho sighed, nodding her head. "Don't you think you two should stay with him?"

"We wanna stay with you and Holland." They said together, pleading with her.

Talho sighed again softly and shifted so she could look Holland in the eyes. He frowned slightly, but nodded, figuring it was his best bet to get any sleep that night. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Just for tonight." She said lifting the covers. As she shifted back into her previous position, Holland settled back down, burying his head in her hair. Maeter and Linck settled down next to Talho, their hands resting on her stomach. The two of them grinned.

"There's really a baby in there?" Linck asked. Talho nodded, ruffling Linck's hair. For a while they were quiet, hoping to hear or feel the baby.

"Holland?" Maeter said softly, looking at him over Talho.

"Yes?" He said quietly, moving his head a bit to look at Maeter.

Maeter looked nervous for a moment. Slowly she asked her question, a curious tone in her voice. "Do you like Talho as much as Renton likes Mama?"

Holland frowned at first, surprised by the question, then smiled. His arm fell just under Talho's breasts and held her tightly. "Yes." He said, mumbling "even more" into Talho's ear.

Talho smiled and elbowed him gently, "Shh, you two. It's time to sleep." She said. Maeter and Linck cuddled up against Talho; Holland sighed deeply, happy to finally be able to sleep.

After some time, the kids had fallen asleep. Talho could hear their soft breathing and feel them squirming under the sheets. She sighed once, allowing her mind to wander while waiting for sleep to come. She would have thought Holland was asleep if not for the motion of his hand over her stomach. She shifted slightly and heard him whisper: "You'll be a great mother, Tal."

She swallowed lightly, surprised by the comment. After a moment of thought, she moved her hand to settle over his on her stomach.

"Go to sleep." was all she said.

Holland grinned and replied, "Yes Ma'am."

------------------------------------------

And that's chapter one! Hope you liked, cause I put a lot of effort in. On that note… I hope like hell it flows cause I worked hard to even just find the right words. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I'm very interested in your opinions.

On another note, this lil' fic'll probably be only 2 or 3 chapters in total, but if you like this I'll be sure to write more TalhoXHolland stuff, One Shots, Drabbles, Long stories, even songfics so PLEASE, I beg you, ** tell me what ya think**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Tis chapter 2 and the last chapter. I really do hope you like it. (cause it's taken me forever to write) but I can't complain. Writing HollandTalho makes me happy! XD really it does… HollandTalho things tend to make me squeek… yeah, squeek. And when I write I can forget that it's all a creation of Bones and just pretend that it's real… well, at least it's real in my head.

But anyway, time for chapter 2 of my story.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own Eureka seveN and saying so makes me wanna cry… but with Bones it's in good hands so…

-------------------------------------------------

"Future"

Chapter 2

By Ren-chan (shinigamivc)

Morning approached slowly over the horizon, enveloping the Gekko-go in the light of a new day, and - for the first time in nearly four years - there was silence. The only audible sound was that of the Gekko-go's steady hum: no sound of battle, no alarm blaring, not even the radio or voices in the hall. It was a ship at rest, finally free of war and hardship. They had survived - all of them - every member of the crew called Gekkostate. It was true that there were members missing and members gone - Renton and Eureka, Gonzy - but still, they had survived a war against all odds, even saved the planet.

The first to stir in the whole of Gekkostate, including Hap who had fallen asleep watching over the bridge, was also the youngest member - not counting Holland and Talho's unborn child, of course.

Linck opened his eyes and peered up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He slowly recalled the events of the day before, then turned over and shook Maeter awake.

"Linck…!" She whined softly.

"Shh!" He hissed, "You'll wake Holland and Talho."

"Too late." Both kids stiffened and peered behind them at Holland; his vivid blue eyes peered back over Talho, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"You two need to keep quiet; Talho needs her rest." He said with a tired smile, leaning over her. Maeter and Linck nodded with determined faces, but it was already too late.

"Holland," Talho groaned. "What's with you and being loud in the morning?"

Holland laughed nervously, looking down at her; Talho didn't open her eyes, only pulled the sheets up higher.

"Maeter, Linck?"

"Mmhm." The kids nodded though she could not see - Talho could be _very_ scary if woken up too early in the morning.

"You two should go back to your room. Maurice might be upset if he wakes up and no one's there."

"Ok." They said in sync, getting up from the bed and retreating out of the room.

As the door shut, Holland looked at her - still wearing the same nervous expression. She moaned and rolled over so she was facing him and tucked her body toward his chest. He sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry for waking you." He whispered, pulling the covers up over their heads. She didn't say anything; instead she simply snuggled closer to him. "You know, you'll have to get up eventually."

"Shuddup…" She mumbled, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Fine, sleep all day if you want." He said lightly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. He moved to get up but she seized his shoulder and held him down.

"Don't go, you're warm." She said quietly, letting him go as his arm fell over her back and pulled her closer. They stayed that way for a while - until the sound of the crew filled the hallway. Holland brushed Talho's hair out of her eyes.

"Come on," He said, "I'm hungry."

She didn't say anything at first but finally looked at him, opening her hazel eyes.

"Fine." She said. She sat up as he did, mumbling, "making a pregnant woman get up."

"Sleep if you want." He said, getting up and digging through the drawers for clothes.

"I'm coming." She replied, standing up and finding her clothes - far more easily than him - then waiting as he dressed, watching him move around the room as she sat on the couch.

"Hey hun, do you see my--?" Holland started, but before he could finish Talho was already handing him his second shoe. He took it and pulled it on, then tuged the laces tight. She stood beside him and waited until he had finished, then took his hand silently and lead him out of the room.

When they arrived in the lounge, most of the crew was already there eating breakfast. They all looked up as Holland and Talho entered. She slid her hand free from his and went to sit down on the couch. He went into the kitchen and made them both a plate of food, then came back and sat down next to her, handing her her plate.

"I'm really not hungry." Talho said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Eat." He said, and took a bite, then stuck his fork into her plate of food and held it up to her lips. "For the baby."

Sighing, she parted her lips slowly and closed them around the food, running her teeth along the prongs of the fork as she did. Holland smiled slightly and went to repeat the action, but Talho stopped him. "I can feed myself, you know."

"I would hope so." He replied and went back to eating off his own plate. She picked up her fork and ate slowly, keeping her head on his shoulder. She smiled; he was happy - relaxed for the first time in a long time. She knew this won't last forever, that he would still have nightmares and would still feel guilty for the past, but right now he didn't have any worries and that soothed her as she leaned against him.

For a while, everyone went about their business quietly: eating, lounging, and - in the case of Moondoggie, Gidget and the kids - playing games. On their minds was a question they were dying to ask, though none of them dared to speak up.

Finally, Doggie bit his lip, glancing at Gidget before looking in Holland's general direction. He breathed in then asked the question: "So… what's next?"

Holland looked at him and quickly noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You're our leader." Hap said, grinning.

"We've completed our mission, that's not my title anymore." He said with a smirk, closing his eyes and waving one hand through the air casually. "It's Ken-go's ship. Ask him."

Ken-go looked up and shrugged.

"Let's find some huge waves!" Doggie said. Gidget raised her hand in agreement. "Yeah!"

"Sounds good to me." Matthieu grinned. Doggie and Gidget left to get their boards.

Maurice, Maeter, and Linck got up together, looking nervous. Maeter pushed Maurice's shoulder gently. He spoke up slowly, "What about us?"

"You three are going to Bellforest." Holland smiled, bringing his arm around Talho's shoulder. "There's a certain old man there who'll be very happy to see you."

"What about you?" Hap said, watching Holland. He glanced down at Talho, who was watching him contently.

"I'm done with all this traveling." He said casually, and then smirked at Talho as she smiled back. He looked up for a moment, "I think… it's time for a house."

"A house?" Talho repeated, - along with about everyone else in the room. Holland grinned and leaned toward her. "Yes, a house."

Talho smiled and kissed him. He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled against her lips, whispering, "And a future…"

End.

----------------------------------------

Well, hope you liked it… the end wound up a bit more awkward than it sounded in my head, but I still like it. hehe. Please, review and tell me what you think!

Also, another quick thought… what _would _you call Holland's shoes? … I kept wanting to call them boots but they really aren't. They're like really, _really _long converse. Lol.

Please, R&R and tell me what you think -puppydog eyes- I have about another 95 oneshots to write and a rather long fic about how Holland and Talho meet to write and I could really use the encouragement (or… discouragement if you dislike it… I suppose… but that would be sad.)


End file.
